maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
I Am Lorax
I Am Lorax is a crossover between ''I Am Legend'' and Dr. Seuss' the Lorax. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 5 (57): [[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus']]. Summary Will Smith is the last man on Earth... who speaks for the trees. References *Will Smith *Hollywood *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Independence_Day_(film) Independence Day] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Men_in_Black_(film_series) Men in Black] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I,_Robot I, Robot] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Pursuit_of_Happyness the Pursuit of Happyness] *Jaden Smith *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes Rise of the Planet of the Apes] *Danny DeVito *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Looney_Tunes Looney Tunes] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regular_Show Regular Show] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls the Powerpuff Girls] *Cartoon Network *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Shark Tale *Willow Smith *Whip My Hair MAD References *[[HOPS|'HOPS']] *[[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']] *[[RiOa|'RiOa']] Characters *Ted Wiggins *Grammy Norma (Skeleton) *Zombie Bar-ba-loots *Will Smith (the Willsler) (WARNING: IN HIS OUTFIT FROM I, ROBOT!) *Stunt Dummy *Jaden Smith *the Lorax *Will Smith's Agent *Danny DeVito *Zombie Reindeer *Zombie Swan *Daffy Duck *Bugs Bunny *Mordecai *Rigby *Mojo Jojo *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Oscar (Shark Tale) *Zombie Fish *Willow Smith Transcript (Scene starts with Grandma Norma dusting the trees in Thneedville, but there's more to it than meets the eye this time...) Ted Wiggins: '''Grandma! I need to find a tree! '''Grandma Norma: '''Just use the bathroom like normal people! '''Ted Wiggins: '''No, I need to find a tree to give to the girl I like! '''Grandma Norma: '''Well, take your pick! There are tons of them! (Accidentally pushing the fake cardboard tree, Grandma Norma bringss the sham Thneedville forest background crashing down, revealing the world for the lifeless post-apocalyptic nightmare it truly is. A Zombie Bar-ba-loot, gnawing on a bone, runs away) '''Ted Wiggins: What happened to the real ''trees?! '''Grandma Norma: '''The truth is the world has been turned into a wasteland. Everything you see is a lie. (Grandma Norma's cutout falls down, revealing her as an undead skeleton) '''Grandma Norma: '''Like I said, all lies! (Zombie Bar-ba-loot takes her armbone and runs away) '''Grandma Norma: '''I died 4 years ago, but the person who can help you lives up there. (Cut to the spooky house with signs around it saying "YOUR AD HERE", "NO", "CURB YOUR DOG!", "LEAVE", "NO TRESPASSING", "STAY AWAY", and "KEEP OUT") (Bell rings) '''Will Smith (the Willsler): '''What do you want?! '''Ted Wiggins: '''Excuse me, sir. Are you "The Once-ler"? (Door opens, revealing to be Will Smith) '''Will Smith (the Willsler): '''It's pronounced "''Wills''ler", (Scene zooms to a sign that says "The Willsler") And I am the last man left in the world. (Title card: '''I Am Lorax') Will Smith (the Willsler): '...who knows about trees, that is. '''Ted Wiggins: '''That was kind of a cheat. '''Will Smith (the Willsler): '''Your ''whole town's a cheat, son! (Cut to a sign saying "WELCOME TO THNEEDVILLE", which falls down to show the Hollywood sign) '''Ted Wiggins: I know, but why? Will Smith (the Willsler): Huh, don't you go to the movies? I've made so many disaster films, we ran out of places to blow up. Independence Day, (BOOM!) Men in Black, (BOOM!) I, Robot, (BOOM!) and The Pursuit of Happiness. (BOOM!) Jaden Smith: That's why I always use a stunt dummy. (Winks eye) Will Smith (the Willsler): We blew up so much stuff, the world became a wasteland. Ted Wiggins: Did anyone warn you? Will Smith (the Willsler): Hmm, I don't think so. Lorax: You'll ruin the environment if you keep doing these movies! Will Smith's Agent: You'll ruin your career if you keep doing action flicks! Danny DeVito: You'll ruin my image if you keep using my likeness! Lorax, Will Smith's Agent, Danny DeVito: You have been warned! Will Smith (the Willsler): (chuckles) Yeah, Danny DeVito's funny. Anyway, nah, nah, no one warned me and now the land is dying, and all the creatures with it - 'til now, that is. (Will grabs his shotgun and locks 'n loads as zombie groaning herald the coming of the Undead.) (The Zombie Reindeer groans. Will Smith blasts its antlers off with a burst) Will Smith (the Willsler): 'Cause they all coming back as zombies! Get behind me! Lorax: I told'' you I'd be back. '''Will Smith (the Willsler)': Yeah, but I thought it was gonna be after I learn a lesson or something - not for my brain! (Will Smith feeds the Lorax a shotgun burst - literally. He spits the buckshot out, though.) Lorax: (spits) The creatures of the forest seek revenge. Will Smith (the Willsler): Huh. Take your revenge on this! (reloads shotgun) Zombie Bugs Bunny: Doooooc! (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck from Looney Tunes as zombies groan. Will Smith blasts the former Looney Tunes stars a fresh one, displacing Daffy's beak on Bugs. Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show as zombies. Will lands a critical hit on Mordecai and Rigby, paralyzing them in absurd poses after the smoke cleared. Mojo Jojo as zombie groaning. After a slow slogging towards the two, Will grand slams Mojo Jojo with his shotgun like a baseball bat, sending the mad-monkey-mastermind in-life to the ground. Mojo Jojo scratches his brain and tastes it.) Zombie Mojo Jojo: Mmm. Ted Wiggins: What are you, angry at Cartoon Network? You just knocked out half their lineup! Will Smith (the Willsler): Good point. (Fires off a burst.) Ted Wiggins: What was that? Will Smith (the Willsler): Just being fair. (Scene goes to Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse having a romantic dinner. Alas, the shotgun burst The Willsler sent ruined the atmosphere, bursting through the window and severing the chandelier, crashing down right on Mickey and Minnie Mouse.) Mickey Mouse: But we weren't even zombies! (The zombies step to Ted Wiggins and Will Smith closer.) Will Smith (the Willsler): This is it, kid. Looks like I'll never get to make a sequel to Shark Tale. (Scene goes to Oscar and 2 Zombie Fish.) Oscar: Yeah, it's such a bad thing, you know what I'm saying? Ted Wiggins: Wait a minute. This movie is also animated. Can we just draw the land back? Will Smith (the Willsler): I don't know. Can we? (The hand draws the background and all the animals back to normal with a pencil.) Ted Wiggins: Wow, it's working. The hideous creatures are turning back to normal. (The hand was about to draw Danny DeVito.) Danny DeVito: Uhh, actually, this is the way I normally look. Lorax: And so, the lesson here, it's to be good to nature. Will Smith: I thought it was that you could blow up whatever you want in an animated film. Ted Wiggins: Either way, I still didn't get my tree. Will Smith: Here, here's a Willow. Willow Smith: (whips her hair, singing) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (Segment ends) Trivia *This sketch is a prequel to [[Super 80's|'Super 80's']]. *Will Smith is wearing the same outfit from the end of the sketch from [[Garfield of Dreams|'Garfield of Dreams']] from the dream sequence. *The Pursuit Of Happiness is not an action film. it's actually based on the true story of Chris Gardner. *In the movie and the novel, I Am Legend had vampires, not zombies. *This sketch is set in Thneedville, and the Willsler's digs. *''Shark Tale 2'' is not a real sequel. Also, after the release of Megamind, Jeffrey Katzenberg commented DreamWorks' Shark Tale, Monsters vs. Aliens, and Megamind: "All shared an approach and tone and idea of parody, and did not travel well internationally. We don’t have anything like that coming on our schedule now." Which means that they're not going to make sequels to these films right now. *In real life, the Pursuit of Happyness is a drama movie, not a disaster movie. *Will Smith has made four disaster films: *#''Independence Day'' *#''Men in Black'' *#''I, Robot'' *#''the Pursuit of Happyness'' (not a disaster movie) *This is (simply) the only TV show of all Cartoon Network shows that mentions Cartoon Network. **And also, this is the first time Cartoon Network was mentioned. *Will Smith was talking to three People (only in flashback) *#The Lorax *#Will Smith's agent *#Danny DeVito *Third time Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show ''gets spoofed. The first was in '''The Social Netjerk' and then in RiOa. *Will Smith was killing a list of zombies: *#Zombie Reindeer *#the Lorax (didn't really got shot) *#Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *#Mordecai and Rigby *#Mojo Jojo *#Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse (but not even zombies) *Antagonists: Zombies, Will Smith (the Willsler), and the Lorax(until the end). *In this segment, is see when Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck zombified and then to Mordecai and Rigby zombified was like an experience of past and present Cartoon Network, as the looney toons was a success in the past and "Regular Show" is a success today besides that each pair are equal (all animals of the forest, and Bugs and Rigby are mammals Daffy and Mordecai are birds) *Ted Wiggins' shirt is blue instead of red in this segment. **On a related note, Ted looks nothing like his appearance in the actual film. *The birds were colored green instead of orange you see in the actual film. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Book Parodies Category:Death Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Will Smith Category:End of the World